The Reign of Pinkie Pies
by EmeraldStarDurr
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has learned a new spell, but lets say it all got out of hoof...


A/N: Please note, this story is full of rampaging Pinkie Pies. If you do not like that, then go read something else.

Twilight Sparkle was in her library, reading a book on cloning spells. She has always wanted to try and do a cloning spell ever since she was a young filly. After 30 more minutes, she finally closed the book. She's been studying cloning spells for 20 days straight and she decided that it was time to try it out. She walked in front of a single wooden desk with a smile on her face as her horn glowed pink. She hit the desk with a single beam of light and then there in front of her, was a whole stack of desks. You know what? She decided she would try it on a living creature this time.

"Umm.. are you sure about this, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked, walking slowly behind Twilight Sparkle. "Don't worry! I'll just wipe out the other clones right after this and it will all be over." "But why did you choose me? You could just clone someone else like Rainbow Dash or-" then Fluttershy got cut off by Twilight just looking at her annoyed. Twilight spent days and nights practicing and reading about this spell, and she wanted to try it. Right away.

As they arrived back into Twilight's treehouse, Fluttershy was nervous. Actually, nervous was just an understatement, she wanted to just run away at that moment but hey, the sooner she did this, the sooner it would be over. "Alright, Fluttershy. Are you ready?" Twilight asked, holding a single piece of paper and quill, writing every word and every movement that Fluttershy made. "Yes, I'm ready.." Fluttershy said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

Twilight's horn was glowing a shade of pink again, and while she was charging up the spell, Pinkie Pie rammed the door down, holding a cake just for Twilight and ran in front of Fluttershy. Twilight tried not to let the beam of light let out of her horn but alas, it released and hit the pink party pony in front of her. Then there in front of Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy's eyes, was a group of Pinkie Pies, 40 robe exact. Fluttershy ran outside, not even wanting to bet included in this mess.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said, obviously annoyed. "I'm sorry! But I just had this super fantastic cake that I made with lots of chocolate but it kind of tastes like pudding.. or was that the first one I made? Oh I don't kno-" Pinkie got cut off by every Pinkie clone looking at her. "Cake?" They all asked in a unison. "Yup! Cake!" The original Pinkie Pie said, holding it up in it's beautiful glory. Twilight then stared at the cake. "Pinkie?" "What?" "Give me the cake!" "Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie said, throwing the cake to Twilight.

Twilight caught the cake in her hoof, throwing the cake outside as the group of Pinkie Pies stormed out the treehouse. "Hey! My cake!" "That's not important, we need to get rid of the clones and the cake got them all in a huge group, so-" As Twilight walked outside, all the Pinkies were gone. And they were all headed for the town. Twilight facehoofed, she should have expected this. Besides, it was Pinkie Pie after all!

Bon Bon and Lyra were sitting in their usual seats, sitting the same way as usual as they heard a rather loud sound of galloping. As they looked at from what direction the sound was coming from, they saw half of the Pinkie Pies coming their way. They suddenly got up and started running away, not wanting to get trampled. Meanwhile, the other Pinkie Pies were knocking down everything and every pony in sight. As Twilight and Pinkie arrived downtown, their eyes widened. It was a huge mess.

"Oh what have I done? It's all my fault.. " Pinkie said, trotting to a corner which she called her, 'guilty corner'. Twilight stopped her from walking and asked, "Pinkie, do you have more of that cake?" Pinkie just stared at Twilight for a few moments before answering, "Well the cake you threw was the 30th I made so I have.. umm.. 29 more!" Twilight then suddenly grabbed Pinkie's hoof and ran to Sugar Cube Corner.

While all the Pinkies were still rampaging around, Pinkie and Twilight were hiding in the library with a stack of cakes right next to them. "So here's the plan.. you distract the other Pinkies with the cakes and when they start eating them, run to me and I'll use a spell to make all the clones disappear.. that sound good to you Pinkie?" Pinkie nodded in response. "Lets go~!" Pinkie said, running ahead.

Pinkie Pie was standing in the middle of the town, surrounded in cakes as she called out as loud as she can, "Hey Pinkies! Who wants more cake?!" Every Pinkie heard this as they all exclaimed, "Cake?" They all ran to the center of the town, trampling over a few more things. As the other Pinkies were fighting over who would get the cakes, the actual Pinkie Pie ran to Twilight, standing right next to her.

"I hope this works.." Twilight said, as her horn started glowing a shade of pink once again. Right when the Pinkies were down to the last cake, Twilight shot a rather large beam. As the Pinkies were hit, they all disappeared, but some of them just turned into confetti. The other ponies peeked out of their ruined houses, smiling and sighing in relief. "Well now that that's done.." Twilight said. "What?" Pinkie asked, tilting her head.

"We have to clean all of this up."


End file.
